Losing All Sense of Opinion
by Ryusei VII
Summary: ONESHOT Itachi's been captured and Hinata's given up. ItaHina


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Bob's still hasn't figured out how to get me that yet!

**-:-**

"Uchiha Itachi, you have been sentenced to death for the massacre of the Uchiha Clan and other crimes during your time as a missing nin." the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, stated with authority to the expressionless nin across from her. She signed the paper that approved of his impending execution and handed it to one of the ANBU. He snapped his fingers and the two guards escorting Itachi dragged him off towards his cell.

**-:-**

The next day a distraught and angry Hyuuga Hinata barged into the Hokage's office.

"Let. Me. See. Him." she spat. Her voice was unusually cold and her stutter was non-existant.

"What makes you think he wants to see you?" Tsunade asked, looking up from her sake bottle.

"I don't care what he wants."

"You're the reason he's in there you know."

"I don't care, just let me tak to him!"

Normally Tsunade wouldn't have let her go. There were rules against such things for a reason. But today was not a normal day. Today someone had stole the draft for Jiraiya's newest Icha Icha Paradise book. The prime suspect was Kakashi, who was no where to be found. So today, Tsunade's sake drawer was empty.

"Fine, just go. You're being to loud." Tsunade whined. She signed a form saying Hinata had permission to see the prisoner. Hinata snatched it from her and walked silently out the door.

**-:-**

"I can't beieve they've actually caught Uchiha Itachi." the first guard (let's call him Joe) said.

"I do. I mean he's not NEARLY as strong as everyone makes him out to be." the second guard (this one's Mark) scoffed.

"I heard he gave up without a fight." guard number three (I'm making him Jack) said.

"I doubt it. I mean this is Uchiha Itachi we're talking about." guard number four (and last but not least, Phil) put in.

"Exactly!" Mark excaimed nevously.

"What, you think he can hear us?" Jack asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He can't. This whole place is sound proof." Phil reassured them.

"I certainy hope that's true." Mark said.

"Someone's coming." Jack whispered suddenly.

"Huh, who'd come down here?" Joe asked.

"Oi, girly, what're ya doin' down here?" Phil asked Hinata as she walked towards them. She didn't answer them. She simply handed them the form from the Hokage and headed towards the door. (The Idiot Guard - three guess who I'm talking about - are guarding the door to the hallway with the cells)

Joe, being the silent pervert that he is attempted to grope Hinata's ass as she walked by. Before his hand could move an inch though, he got two vicious growls as a warning.

Hinata turned hher head, glaring at the man out of the corner of her eye.

Joe backed up, into Mark. Mark pushed him into Jack. Who dodged and Joe went flying towards Phil, who hit him over the head.

While they beat up Joe Hinata went through the door, locking it behind her. She activated her byakugan to see throuh the darkness that surrounded her. She passed empty cels and cells with prisoners too far gone to even look up at her as she passed. Finally at the very end, far away from everybody else, she found who she'd been looking for.

**-:-**

"Tachi?" she whispered into the dark cell.

"Why're you here Hina?" came Itachi's voice. He made no move to leave the shadows.

"Its my fault you're in here. I came to apologize."

"You're always taking all the blame. Its not just your fault."

"I don't care. I can still apologize." She stuck her hand through the bar, silently reaching out to him.

Itachi just stared at the hand from his shadowed corner. "Of course you care Hina. you always care."

Hinata sighed and began to pull her hand back through the bars. Before she got very far Itachi had grabbed it and held it tightly against his chest.

"Hina, I'm going to die. You have to let me go. You can't do this to yourself." he growled.

"I don't care."

"You're being selfish. Think of how others will react."

"I don't care."

"Damnit Hina, I can't believe you'd go to such measures."

"I don't care."

Itachi huffed and dropped her hand. He stalked back to his dark corner.

Hinata didn't remove her hand. She didn't move at all really. She just continued to stare at Itachi. "Gomen-nasai." she whispered. After that she turned and left.

"Don't do it Hina. Kami-sama, please don't do it." Itachi whispered to himself after she had left. The pain was clearly evident in his voice for the first time.

**-:-**

The day had come. Bright and sunny, mockingly so in fact. Most of the ninja in the village had gathered to watch. Kakashi was there, most of the rookie nine was there. Most of all Sasuke was there. His face held a sickly satisfied smirk. Tsunade had given him the satisfaction of cutting off his brother's head.

Itachi was brought out, hands chained to his side. Most would expect him to look angry or vengful. But he just looked distant as he kneeled before the chopping block. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for a head of midnight blue hair covering lavander eyes that would most definately be shedding tears. His only cosolation was when he couldn't find it.

**-:-**

Yes, Hinata had neglected to attend Itachi's execution. It wasn't that she didn't care, despite what she seemed to be saying as of late. Her detached and uncaring facade would crumble to pieces if she watched. That's why she'd gotten as far away as possible. She was on the other side of the village by now. But she still heard the muted 'thunk' of steel on flesh.

**-:-**

By the time she made it to the waterfall the sobs racked her body. So hard she'd have a hard time walking, muchless running at the pace she was. But it didn't really matter to her if she destroyed every muscle in her body. She didn't need them much longer, just long enough to get up the cliff, then off it. Hell, she'd crawl if she had to.

She thought it was a fitting place. This is where it had all started, in a way. Itachi had told her, this was where he'd killed his 'best friend'. If that hadn't happened, she might not be here today, Sasuke might not be such a cold-hearted teen, Itachi's head would still be connected to his neck, and she and Itachi might've been able to have a normal relationship. Because she had no doubt that they still would've had a relationship under different circumstances. She just couldn't think of any other possible path for her life anymore that didn't include Itachi. And that's why she was here today.

Standing at the edge of the cliff now she looked down and watched the water being churned by the powerful waterfall. The sound was defeaning in her ears. But it blocked out everything else and allowed no room for thought. It didn't really matter what she thought anymore though. This is what fate had chosen for her. And who was she to question fate, especially when it was so preferable to defiance. Defiance meant reality. And reality meant stepping out of this dream and into a nightmare. No, she rather liked fate's plan.

She smiled. It was the first real smile in a long while. It wasn't just a fake put up to hide behind. No, she wasn't hiding any of her pain and saddness for the convineance of other this time. It was right there taking the physical form of the tears the still ran down her cheeks. But she was happy as well. And with that she stepped off. The smile still on her face.

And just before she hit the water she whispered her last words to whoever cared to listen.

"I just don't care anymore."

**-:-**

Feedback?


End file.
